


The Mission Impossible

by aprilw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 09:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilw/pseuds/aprilw
Summary: 一辆高速行驶的虫铁车!虫铁不逆!比较黄暴!





	The Mission Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> 文中彼得已经成年了，肉比较多，如果感到不适请自行退出。
> 
> 没有强迫，没有性侮辱，可能有轻微的dirty talk。

“我们的蜘蛛男孩终于成为正式役的复仇者了！今天你十八岁了，可以去干一票大的！”克林特巴顿用力拍了拍彼得的肩膀，得到了黑寡妇凉凉地一瞥。  
美艳的女特工用手术刀般锐利的眼神打量着年轻的队友，“按照规矩，你今天要独自出一次任务”，娜塔莎伸出白皙有力的右手把碍事的巴顿一推，“根据你这次的表现，我们会制定最优训练计划，争取让你早日独当一面。”  
“谢谢罗曼诺夫女士”，礼貌的蜘蛛侠郑重点了点头，“我会保证完成任务的！”  
“你别答应的太快，转正考验可没这么简单…”猎鹰双手抱胸站在客厅门口，脸上带着贼兮兮的微笑，“我要是你，肯定会据理力争一下。”  
“好了山姆，你这样会让这孩子紧张的”，金发蓝眼的史蒂夫走了进来，“由我来告诉你具体任务内容。”  
“你的目标是K博士。这个人声称自己发明了一种抗癌抗体，但是根据我们最新的情报，注射了该抗体的实验体都不同程度进入了狂暴模式。”  
“也就是说，他们的思维能力逐渐退化。虽然体里的癌细胞越来越少，可智力也越发低下。如果没有强力束缚带的捆绑，他们会无差别攻击眼前的人类，直到对方死亡。”  
“精神上的长期亢奋毁掉了实验体的健康，他们开始难以入睡并且食欲不振，最终大部分实验体自残而死…”  
“可恶的是，尽管有如此危险的副作用，许多富人还是选择相信他，给予他庇佑。这些人为他提供豁免权和钱财，让他得以继续研究。”  
“他今晚会出现在纽约一家证券交易所，富人之间的晚宴什么的…你今天的任务就是拿到他用以存储实验数据的U盘，并且以骚扰罪状告他，让托尼报警抓他——我们的人会悄悄换掉警察，把罪人运往神盾局的监狱。”  
虽然美国队长看上去依旧正直可靠，但是彼得觉得自己的脑子不够用了，“抱歉我不太清楚我该做什么？什么叫告他骚扰罪?”  
“你不知道有种男人喜欢年轻的异装男孩吗，kid?”穿着一身浅灰色西装的小胡子男人抬起右手往下拉了拉茶色的墨镜，露出漂亮的焦糖色大眼，“这位K博士有个致命的缺点，那就是看到好看的异装男孩就想搞上床…”  
“咳咳…”道德标杆似乎被托尼直白地语言吓到了，“你可以委婉一点的”。  
矮个男人耸了耸肩膀，“好的我知道了，language！即使这个屋子里都是成年人也不能使用与性——相关的任何词汇！”  
几声低笑在客厅传开，美国队长无视了他们，“彼得，这个任务需要你穿女装，你愿意做出这种牺牲吗？”  
茶色的眼眸顿时瞪大！这太过羞耻了！  
下意识转向暗恋之人，彼得发现今天的托尼看起来更帅气迷人了！  
他是唯一一个用咖啡色和浅蓝色的双色斑点衬衣搭配浅灰色西装还能穿出风流不羁气质的人！换一个人来穿这套，肯定是灾难！再看看棕色方格领带，繁复却华丽，今天的斯塔克先生也是魅力十足呢！  
等等…刚刚队长说斯塔克先生会报警抓那个即将“性骚扰”自己的人？  
也就意味着这次并不是单独行动？  
斯塔克先生会和自己一起完成任务？  
男孩的双眼倏地亮了起来，“我愿意！”  
“哦那真是太好了！”史蒂夫似乎很为男孩的“大公无私”感动，“小娜，由你负责打扮彼得；山姆，再次和神盾局确认移交目标的地点；托尼，今晚你要寸步不离跟着彼得，他毕竟还小…”  
“好了鸡妈妈，我知道该怎么做。”小胡子阔佬摆了摆手，“这种简单任务不会有什么问题，你就放心吧！”  
事实证明，蜘蛛侠的转正考验很是顺利，可托尼却陷入了危险的境地。

“我就不该让你喝那两杯酒！”浅灰色的西装皱成一团，全是那完成任务后出于好奇喝掉两杯酒就开始发酒疯的话唠男孩干的！  
哦现在从服装上看，是穿着黑丝紧身衣和皮质短裤的青春期小女生干的！  
天知道他带彼得来开房的时候收到了多少暗昧不明的眉眼官司！  
“臭小子！”漂亮的睫毛怪狠狠瞪了瞪傻笑不已的男孩，他认命起身给小醉鬼倒水，完全忽略了身后那双充满欲望的眼睛。  
“彼得醒醒，喝杯水再睡，不然你明天会头疼…”  
手中的杯子被装睡的人放在床头，在托尼来不及反应之前，他已经被压在了床上。  
戴着齐肩假发的蜘蛛男孩用鼻梁蹭了蹭男人的脸颊，发梢无意识地刷过身下之人的嘴唇、下巴和耳朵。一股微麻的痒意爬上托尼的背后，他的鼻尖开始冒汗：“放开我彼得！”  
孩子气的嘟囔在托尼的耳边响起，“您今晚生我气了吗？为什么？”细长的舌尖滑入年长者的耳蜗，带着挑逗的舔吮沿着耳垂一直到喉结，“您看到我被人调戏所以吃醋了，对吗？”  
今晚的宴会比他们想象的规模大。  
为了快速吸引K的注意，彼得不顾托尼反对，跳上了舞台，企图用钢管舞吸引那位有特殊性癖的目标者。  
年轻的男孩在聚光灯下毫不慌乱，随手拿起一把伞当做道具——他将两只手平撑在伞柄上，动作自然地翘起弹性十足的臀部，引来若干追捧的起哄和掌声。  
色气的渔网黑丝袜服帖地隐在大腿根部，再往上走是带着白色绒边的黑色皮质短裤。短裤包裹住了亟待解放的野兽，因为并不是紧身款式，反倒显示不出已然成年的男孩的资本——但现在托尼感受到了，在自己的西装裤被拉到膝盖上时，他隔着微凉的亮面皮革，感受到了来自男孩的最原始的情欲。  
“我很开心斯塔克先生因为我而吃醋呢…”带着奶音的告白突如其来，“我暗恋您好久了…本来今天是成人礼，我想请您和我出去吃饭，然后带着忐忑的心情跟您告白，但是会有75%以上的概率被您拒绝…”彼得的声音变得有些委屈，“您还是一直当我是小孩子呢！”  
不知道在什么时候，早熟的男孩已经用领带绑住了托尼的双手并且固定在了床头，衬衫的扣子被他一一解开，可彼得身上的黑丝紧身衣还穿得好好的，甚至游刃有余地用紧身衣中间竖着的一排珍珠白的扣子摩挲着托尼赤裸的胸膛。  
“你这个小混蛋…”  
“您明明知道我一点都不小…”加大挤压力度的蜘蛛男孩不出意外地收获了先生的几声呻吟。  
彼得感到了自己身体的变化：男孩粗鲁地扔掉了只剩装饰意味的那对白色蕾丝袖口——他们的使命早在跳钢管舞时帮助他获得暗恋之人占有欲十足的目光时就完成了，现在不过是累赘。裤子的拉链终于被解开，涨疼的阴茎迫不及待地从内裤中跳了出来，然后彼得释放了托尼紫红色的肉棒，接着把两根性器包在掌心，上下动作了起来。  
“住手啊彼得...唔...啊...”青涩的撸动并无技巧可言，但是青年那颗滚烫的心足以让他沦陷。  
托尼想到彼得跳完钢管舞时那群争着闹着要往他胸口塞小费的男人们，是那时候的自己泄露了隐藏的很好的感情吗？  
他记得自己借着那张众所周知的脸阻碍了蠢蠢欲动的人群，然后占有欲十足地环住了彼得的腰。为了不再让自己的所有物被人觊觎，他甚至做出了拿牙齿从钱包中叼出一张黑卡，继而塞进男孩胸口的愚蠢动作——当然这夸张的表演引起了K的强烈兴趣。  
谁不想从托尼斯塔克手里抢人呢？  
如果这位全美梦中情人的心肝宝贝被自己抢走，那将是多么具有成就感的一件事啊！  
利用了K的这种攀比情绪，他和彼得轻松制服了对方并且拿到了U盘，也就是从那个时候开始，彼得喝醉了酒，开启了今晚的一切荒唐......  
蜘蛛男孩的唇瓣压了过来，哦上帝，一股熟悉的蜂蜜玫瑰味随着他的靠近再次传了过来。小娜真是的，怎么给这只蜘蛛喷了柏林少女？不过，这青春的朝气蓬勃的男孩意外适合这种味道呢。  
小心翼翼的吻给了托尼被珍视的感觉，但这暴露了的糟糕吻技让他不由的偏头，“听着男孩，如果你想要的度过一个完美销魂的夜晚，就解开我！要是任由你这样磨磨蹭蹭，我看今晚咱俩谁也得不到满足。”  
彼得孩子气地撅起了嘴，“斯塔克先生会不会偷偷溜走，再也不见我？”  
“我发誓绝对不会偷偷溜走，至于要不要再见你，后面的事情以后再说。”  
一个湿漉漉的吻烙在了托尼的额头上，“如果您不见我，我就天天蹲在您的门口。我会每天给您写一封情书，把溢出来的爱意全部化成言灵，直到您不再逃避自己的心意，看着我的眼睛告诉我，我们是相爱的。”  
Fuck！托尼绝对不会承认，这一刻自己的心跳快如擂鼓，久违的冲动从名为理智的牢笼挣脱，他爱着这样勇敢阳光的少年，也确信自己真的得到了救赎，“解开我，少年维特，让我来告诉你什么是情爱之乐。”  
男孩用带着汗液的手解开了小胡子男人，然后跌入了一个甜腻的梦境。  
香滑的软舌在他的口里肆意吮吸，学习能力超强的年轻的超级英雄掠夺着那些因为刺激而分泌的唾液。欲火从舌尖开始蔓延，他们开始用手抚慰对方的身体，本能地摩擦着两根充血的性器。  
粗糙的擅于修理机械的手轻轻搔刮着男孩胸前的凸起，满意地感受着逐渐变硬的胸肌。年幼的雄狮用毫不逊色的技巧抚弄着“老师”的浅粉色乳头，并用舌尖轻轻舔咬，直到它变得红肿，稍稍碰触就能引起身下之人的战栗。  
“我是好学生吗？”托尼在彼得亮晶晶的眼睛里看到了面色潮红的自己。 

蜘蛛是最可怕的捕猎者。  
他花费了大量的时间铺下天罗地网，然后耐心地守在原处，看着心仪的猎物一步步掉入他的陷阱……  
猎物越挣扎，就被网线捆得越紧，直到完全没有抵抗力，被狡猾的捕食者注入带有麻痹作用的毒素拖走。  
托尼的身下垫着一个枕头。两条匀称的小腿被彼得搭在肩膀上。年轻的男孩耐心地做着扩张，用有力的膝盖顶住了年长男人的大腿腿根，让那紧闭的菊穴毫无遮掩地暴露在自己眼前。  
由于男孩没有脱掉丝袜，托尼的大腿根内侧留下了因为亲密接触而布满的纵横交错的网痕。红色的痕迹在麦色的肌肤上尤为显眼，勾的彼得上手掐了好几次。  
毛茸茸的裤边被渗出来的肠液和精斑弄得脏兮兮，就连光滑的皮裤也染上了两人的味道……  
托尼已经不记得这是他第几次处在云巅了。欲望让他引以为傲的大脑发昏，他的唇间逸出快乐的呻吟，耳边清晰地响起囊袋拍打臀肉的声音。  
他能感受到一波波肠液顺着股缝滑落，体内跳动的大家伙正快活的朝着前列腺撞击，发烫的肠壁自然收缩，快感压成一只银色的星子，从滚烫的岩浆般的意识世界抽离。它破空而出，带动着肉体上的阴茎步入高潮。  
“我快要到了…彼得…啊啊啊，让我…射啊啊啊啊…”  
他的请求被一次狠过一次的抽插打碎。  
凶狠的捕食者开始发力，在“啪啪”地抽送中，托尼听到了男孩颤抖的叫声:  
“斯塔克先生…斯塔克…托尼…托尼…托尼…我也…我们一起…”  
小胡子男人的眼睛开始上翻，极度的快感引起痉挛似的喷射，粘稠的精液大部分洒在了彼得的胸前;同时，收缩的肠道也迎来了彼得的喷发，这让托尼爽得连脚尖都缩了起来。  
不带套的臭小子!  
内射的小混蛋!  
不知道什么时候，两人十指相扣，从彼此的掌心感受到了步调一致的心跳。  
“再来一次好不好?”年轻的恋人初尝禁果，缠人的过分。  
“不好，该睡了。”嗓音沙哑的小胡子男人打了个呵欠，因为困倦而濡湿的睫毛色气非常，惹得身边的毛头小子又一次兴致高涨。  
“我保证这是最后一次，求你啦托尼!”  
这小混蛋把男人翻了个个儿，珍珠白的排扣贴着光滑的脊背规律性的上下摩擦着。  
托尼脑补着男孩的表情，拒绝承认这次异装PLAY该死的刺激。  
“以后…唔…不准…这么穿了…”  
“好的我都听…托尼的…”  
男孩心满意足地咬上男人的后颈，事无绝对，他们还有漫长的时间验证各种角色PLAY的可行性。


End file.
